Temptation
by SoullessSinner
Summary: Takes place during Season 2: Episode 10 of Seraph of the End. What happens when, instead of being paralyzed with fear, Yuu becomes aroused when Mika drinks his blood? One-Shot COMPLETE.


**I've been on a Seraph of the End kick for a while and I screamed like a lunatic when Mika drank Yuu's blood. The whole scene was cool, but, like the crazy fangirl I am, I wanted to add a little smut to the whole thing. So this one-shot is rated M for language and sexy times. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SERAPH OF THE END!**

 **Reviews are nice, but are not required, you can review if you want.**

 **On to the story!**

I wince as Mika's fangs dig into the flesh of my neck. I hear his loud gulps in my ear as my blood is being drained from my body. His bite at first is painful, almost like a pin prick, but as it continues, I feel my body begin to warm. The warmth reaches all the way to my toes and I tilt my head back as Mika lays his hand on my knee. I purse my lips together and move my hair to bury it in his light blonde locks. Mikaela bites down harder and lays his other hand on my shoulder. My lips part on their own accord and an involuntary moan slips out. I hear Mikaela chuckle before he retracts his fangs from my neck. My body immediately responds to the loss by cooling the warmth in my veins. Mika stays nestled in the crook of my neck.

"Y-Yuu-chan…what was that sound?" Mika asks, his breath tickling my skin.

"N-Nothing, it was nothing." I say as I brace my hands on his shoulders and attempt to push him away.

Mika only shoves himself closer to my flesh. "Really, nothing. It sounded like a moan to me." He skims his nose up to my ear. "Tell me, Yuu-chan, are you aroused by this?" He lightly nibbles my earlobe and I suppress a shiver at the sensation it brings.

"No, I'm not! Why would you think that? Besides we're family and we're in the middle of a war, I can't be aroused!"

Mikaela moves away from my neck and looks straight into my eyes. I notice his eyes change from their usual crystal blue to the crimson red of the vampires. "Who says you can't be?" He says as he moves the hand still on my knee up to my thigh.

"O-Oi! What are you doing, Mika?" I ask as I try to break free.

"Who says you can't be aroused? It's a natural reaction." Mikaela whispers.

"That's not the point! We could die at any moment, I can't be thinking about sex and other stuff now!" I shout. I freeze and shrink back into the shelves I'm leaning against. Mika's a guy, how can I be attracted to a guy? I can't be, that's it. I'm clearly just sexually frustrated and Mikaela suddenly drinking my blood brought it out into the open. I turn my head to the side and muss my hair to try to cover my neck. Mikaela sits across from me, his hands in his lap. I notice him squirming around and I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

His eyes shift down and I notice a light blush covering his pale cheeks. "U-Um…Yuu-chan…are you going to take care of that?"

I realize his eyes are focused on my lap. I look down to see my erection straining against the confines of my pants. I release a small shriek and quickly cover my lap. Mikaela stifles a laugh as he sees my embarrassed state.

"It's not funny!" I say as I reach onto the shelf and chuck a can of peas at him.

He manages to dodge it by catching it before it had time to hit his forehead. "I know it's not funny, I just can't help it. You're just so cute and innocent Yuu-chan."

"I am not innocent! I've seen a lot of death and had my fair share of suffering with it! And how dare you call me cute? We're guys."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" I say and am immediately pushed to the floor with Mika hovering over me. He rips open the top of my uniform, revealing a little of my chest. I watched as his red eyes take on a lustful state and he licks his lips. I try to push him off of me, but he grabs my arms and pins them above me. "Guys shouldn't be lusting after other guys!" I say as I turn my head.

Mika leans down and sniffs my neck. "I just want your blood Yuu-chan, that's all. Perhaps it is you that is lusting after me?"

I scoff. "That's ridiculous. Why would I lust after another guy?"

"It's not uncommon now. Believe me, I've walked in on things that can't be unseen." Mika says as he suppresses a shudder. "I've walked in on two guys just going at it in the showers and sucking each other's blood."

"M-Mika!" I shout and cover my ears. "I didn't need to hear that!"

Mika laughs and throws his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I just felt like teasing you." I gasp as he climbs into my lap and threads his fingers through my hair. "If you'd like, I can take care of your little 'problem' and no one will ever know about it."

"How would you take care of it? You can't do anything."

"Wrong. I can suck you off, if you'd like?" Against my will, my hips move up and grind against Mika's ass. He moans softly and responds by pushing his ass down to brush it against my cock. "Yuu-chan, you're really turned on." He reaches down and lightly brushes his fingers over my hardened flesh. "I wonder…" He trails off and I feel his fingers dragging my zipper down. My back arches off the ground as Mika wraps his fingers around my penis.

"Mika, what are you doing?"

Mika strokes up and down my length and squeezes the tip. I groan and bite my lip. "What does it look like Yuu-chan? I'm taking care of your 'problem'." He removes his hand and moves down so he's eye-level with my cock.

"M-Mik-AH!" I cry out as he swipes his tongue against the tip of my cock. He braces his hands against my hips and licks a thin trail down the underside of my dick. I shiver as he pulls back, only to have him engulf my dick with his mouth. I thread my fingers through his golden hair and watch as he slides his mouth all the way down to my balls before he comes back up and licks the tip. He releases me and sits up. My eyes shift down to his lap and I see that he is hard, harder than me. My insides begin to burn as I stare at the hardened bulge confined in his pants. Mikaela notices where I'm staring and moves away from me. "I'm sorry. It's just…the noises you were making were very sexy. Why don't you just give in to the temptation?"

I blush and purse my lips. "Fuck it." I say and move in front of Mika.

"Fuck wha-" I capture his lips in a kiss. He stills and I move away. "Y-Yuu-chan, what are you doing?" He asks as my hand reaches down to grip his shaft. He twitches and moans when I unzip his pants and pull his underwear down with them. I tug off my boots and throw them to the other side of the room. I pull down my pants and boxers and dispose of them. I watch as Mika does the same.

"I've decided that I'm going to give in to my desires." I move in front of Mika and lick the crease of his lips. I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. He blushes when I stare down at his bare chest. I chuckle and rid myself of my shirt and my cape. When I'm done, I pull Mika to me and connect our lips again. Mika responds almost immediately by pushing me into the shelves and shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I moan when our bare flesh rubs against each other and I break away from Mika's lips. I pant into his mouth and he licks the inside of my mouth. He reaches down and grips my ass. He kneads the mounds in his hands and I find my back arching when he leans down and licks down my chest.

"Yuu-chan, you're so beautiful." He says as he flips me over and slides his fingers between my ass cheeks. He rubs them against my entrance before pulling them back and sticking them in front of my mouth. "Suck." I welcome the three appendages into my mouth and swirl my tongue around them. Mika moans when I suck on them. I release them and turn my head to kiss his neck. He rests his head on my shoulder as he pitches the first finger inside me. I wince at the discomfort, and try to relax around the intruding appendage as Mika brushes kisses along my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, it just feels a little weird."

"Well, it's not every day that you get a finger shoved up your ass." Mika says before dissolving in a fit of chuckling.

"That's not funny." I say and wince when he adds another finger. "M-Mika, stop for a second, let me get used to them first."

Mika leans up to brush a kiss against my forehead. "Sorry." He thrusts the fingers in and out of me. I moan and bow my ass up when he curls his fingers and they brush against a rough patch of skin inside me.

"W-What was that?"

"That, Yuu-chan, is your prostate. It's a gland inside you that, when hit, causes extreme pleasure to rush through your body." Mika says as he continues to scissor his fingers in and out of me.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

Mikaela smiles. "I learned it from personal experience."

"You mean you…"

"Yeah, I fingered myself. I heard a lot of other guys talking about it and I wanted to give it a try."

"Oh." I say.

Mika adds a third finger inside me once my insides stretch around the other two. "Okay, just this finger left, then the real fun begins." I blush and turn my head to stare at the shelf in front of me. Mika hits my prostate again and I groan loudly, the sound reverberating against the metal shelf.

"That was foul play." I say.

"No it wasn't." Mika says. "In order for you to loosen up, you need to relax. I'm merely helping you with that."

"If you really wanted me to relax, you could bite me and suck my blood." I mumble.

"Oh, I plan to do that when I'm inside you." He says and I feel a wave of pleasure engulf me at those words. Mika removes his fingers and licks my wetness off of them. "Okay, just one thing."

"What?" I say. I watch as he moves down and places his hands on my ass, spreading the cheeks. "What are you doing?" He doesn't answer me, and pokes out his tongue. I turn to look at him and watch as he inserts his tongue into my entrance. I bite my lip to keep myself from crying out as his tongue swipes along my sensitive prostate, the tiny bundle of nerves screaming out in pleasure. I clench the shelf in front of me and lay my head against the cool metal surface. Mika removes his tongue and turns me around. He kisses me again and lifts me into his lap.

"Are you ready?" He asks as he breaks away from the kiss.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say and brace my hands on his shoulders.

He places his hands on my hips and slowly guides me down. The head of his cock enters me and I dig my nails into his shoulders. He stops and looks to me. I bite my lip and nod for him to continue. Half of his dick makes it inside of me before I grit my teeth and tell him to stop. He does, and kiss my shoulders, my neck, my lips, to get me to calm down. I relax around his cock and order him to continue. Once he's fully sheathed inside me, I release a pained whimper as my ass is stretched beyond its limits.

"It's okay. Relax, it'll get better." Mikaela says as he licks my neck. "Would you like me to bite you?" I nod. "Okay."

He opens his mouth and I feel his fangs dig into my neck. The pain is there, but it's not as painful as the pain in my bottom. I moan when I feel him gulping down my blood. Slowly, the pain fades away as my ass stretches to perfectly clench around Mika's erection. Speaking of Mika, he's currently still sucking my blood. I laugh lightly and thread my arms around his neck. I blow into his ear and bite the lobe. He moans.

"Mika, it's okay, you can stop now." I say.

He pulls away and licks my blood from his lips. "You okay now?" He asks, his worried scarlet eyes boring into my emerald.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Though I must say that you should move before I get really pissed."

Mika laughs and snatches my hips. He flips us around so my back is against the floor and he hovers over me. I wrap my legs around his waist and playfully squeeze my entrance around his dick. He releases a quiet moan and moves so that the only thing inside me is his tip. He slams back into me and I bow off the floor. We both moan. Mika thrusts into me again and kisses me. I groan into his mouth and claw down his back. He grunts as I slide my hands along his back and feel his blood seep out from the wounds. His wounds close under my fingers and I brace my hands on his shoulders and push him back. He raises a questioning brow as he sits back. I straddle him and re-insert his penis inside me. We both groan from the new angle. His dick is so far inside me. Mika leans up and traces his tongue along the outside of my lips. I open my mouth and our tongues tangle in mid-air before I suck his into my mouth. He groans as I lightly nip his tongue with my teeth before pulling away. I watch as his eyes widen.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Yes, Mika?" I ask.

He reaches up to my head. I imagine he's going to pet my hair, but I freeze when he touches something nestled on the top of my head. I reach up to feel my head. I brush my fingers against my hair, and stop when I feel the horns.

 _"Oh my God, Asuramaru are you doing this?"_ I ask the demon inside me.

 _"I wish I was, sadly, this is all you. Though I must say that I am enjoying the view I see. Tell Mika I said hi."_

I look down at Mikaela to see him staring up at the horns. He brushes his hand against them and I moan. These things are sensitive as hell. I lean down and brush my lips against his shoulder.

"Yuu-chan, is…are those what I think they are?" Mika says as he brushes the horns again.

I moan and shove his hand away. "Can you stop touching them? They're sensitive."

"Sorry." Mikaela says. "But are those…demon horns?"

I nod. "Yeah. I thought it was my demon doing this, but turns out I'm doing this."

"How?" Mikaela asks as he cups my cheek. "Also, Yuu-chan, one of your eyes is red and you have a weird design on the side of your neck. It is the work of your demon is it not?"

"Nope, like I said, it's all me." I say and push him to lie on his back. "Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy."

I roll my hips and Mika thrusts his hips up. He digs his nails into my hips, drawing blood from me. I growl and lean down to bite into his neck. He jolts and moans loudly, his teeth sinking into my shoulder as his hands play with the horns on top of my head. I grab his hands and pin them to the ground. Mika bares his fangs and growls at me. I growl back and drag my nails down his chest, tearing through his skin and causing blood to trickle from the wounds. I lick up the blood before the wounds heal and peek through my lashes to look at Mika. His face is contorted in pleasure and he opens his mouth to allow sharp pants to pass as I grind down on his erection. I feel my insides clenching and burning as Mika flips us over. He throws my legs over his shoulders and drives into me, hitting my prostate. I cry out and throw my hands over my head. Mika leans down and kisses my ear. "Y-Yuuichiro, I-I'm..going to…"

"I…know…me too."

Mika thrusts into me one last time before I feel his seed flow deep into my ass. I groan as my release knocks the breath out of me. I end up painting my stomach and my chest white. I lay against Mika's chest, bathing in the aftermath. Mika shifts and pulls out of me. He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around my waist. I remove his arms from around me and stand up. I gather my clothes and slip them on. I sheath my sword and turn to see Mika dressing.

"We have to go save my family, uh, our family."


End file.
